


Fever

by Arya_Ackerman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Ackerman/pseuds/Arya_Ackerman
Summary: “It was about time”You heard his voice again, but the man in front of you wasn’t the one who had said those words. You heard some steps coming from behind, and two big hands set over your shoulders. These hands had those familiar marks over them. You couldn’t believe your eyes - two of them?





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The cult of V](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+cult+of+V).



> Hello again!
> 
> Here's anoher shameless smutty fic from me, I hope you like it!  
> I's like to thank Belbe and shiningsparkle for their help with this :D, also dedicated to my dears ♥
> 
> Be warned: this one is crazy as fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Spoilery note ON]**
> 
>  
> 
> I will always treat V as himself in every one of my fics, not as that other one
> 
>  
> 
> **[Spoilery note OFF]**
> 
>  
> 
>  

It happened all of a sudden. Recently you’ve been putting so much strain over yourself, but you didn’t even thought that you could actually could become sick. You’ve been pushing yourself more than usual since you wanted to help your boyfriend to gather information about the Qliphoth, and in the end it had consequences.

Even though you two needed that information in order to help both Nero and Dante, V decided it would be better for you two if you both took a rest for today, because in the end, he also relied on your powers to deal with demons.

When it comes to taking care about someone, V was the kind of person who really looked at the details; if you needed a bath, he would fill the tub for you - he would even offer to help you get cleaned. Today was no exception: he had already prepared your breakfast and helped you brush your hair… You always enjoyed when he offered to do this, as it was very rare, but he made it in a so gentle way that made chills run through your spine.

Once you were done, you both lied on the couch. He knew you have always wanted to rest your head on his chest, just to be able to hear his heartbeat as he recited one of his beloved poems. This time he picked one of your favorites: “A Dream” by William Blake.

“Once a dream did weave a shade  
O'er my angel-guarded bed,  
That an emmet lost its way  
Where on grass methought I lay

...”

His soft voice made it really easy for you to relax and fall asleep. 

You didn’t know how much time had passed, but when you woke up you were lying alone over the couch. As you got up, you heard his voice.

“Are you feeling better, dear?”

When you turned yourself around to look at him, you were surprised to see him without any tattoos and with his natural white hair….Had something happened to make him summon Nightmare? But everything seemed to be ok around you, so you didn’t pay it any further notion. You nodded.

His lips started to form that familiar grin of his, you had to admit that he always looked good with his black hair, and all of those drawings decorating his upper-body, but seeing him free of both of them had a bewitching effect on you, as he seemed almost angelic, but you knew perfectly well that he was more dangerous and ruthless this way.

“It was about time”

You heard his voice again, but the man in front of you wasn’t the one who had said those words. You heard some steps coming from behind, and two big hands set over your shoulders. These hands had those familiar marks over them. You couldn’t believe your eyes - two of them? Maybe you were still sick after all.

“Is there something wrong?”

 

The man behind you spoke as he started to place soft kisses all over your neck and jaw, this way of kissing you… There was no doubt it was, indeed, V. The white-haired started to approach you.

“Have I ever told you that you drive me crazy when you are dressing only with that plus-sized shirt? I can see your thighs this way”

And with this, he grabbed you by the small of your back and started to fiercely kiss you. He was way rougher than the normal V, so he also was ruthless as a lover. You started to feel heat all over your body. If just V by himself was already irresistible, imagine having two of them all for yourself.

The raven-haired V started to move his hands down your shoulders, until he reached your breasts. He started to fondle them eagerly as he sucked even harder on your neck. The white-haired warlock separated his lips from yours.

“Oh? So we are going straight to the matter in hands, aren’t we?”

Your collar was grazed with a soft chuckle. A skilled hand moved down to your sex, and started to stroke your clit over your panties. A grin started to appear in the lips of the fair one as he saw you starting to sigh loudly. The excitement was unbearable.

Experienced hands started to play with your nipples too, tugging and slightly pinching them. He knew all too well how sensitive your body was to his actions, to his voice, and to his presence as well. Wetness started to form down there, and your lover knew it.

“My, my… our girl’s body is starting to set ablaze, so sensitive…”

The white one moved down to your womanhood and removed your painties, leaving you exposed. You could feel his breath over you. He then threw your legs over his shoulders, and started to slowly lick you, his trained tongue working wonders as he knew exactly how to work you, sucking and placing little kisses over your bundle of nerves.

Your pants started to get wilder as your mind spinned around. You noticed the bulge in the pants of the man behind you growing bigger and bigger - he wasn’t going to be able to bear it any longer, you knew it all too well. A growl left his throat, signaling you that he needed to feel you.

“Yo-aAah! You can go on…” 

That was all that you could say, as the man between your legs was doing a good job in making you come undone.  
Both men stopped in their actions, as the tattooed one needed to get rid of his clothes. The man below you still had his head between your legs, his breath sending chills to your sensitive core. He looked at your eyes, an amused expression reflecting on his, as if he was trying to tell you that this was only the beginning.

A soft peck was placed over your right shoulder, one arm grabbing you from below your breasts, while the other wandered to your leg, which he lifted without any effort. He rubbed his member against your clit, and teased a bit your entrance before plunging himself into your wetness. You let out a sudden cry.

You were wet enough for him to start to ramming into you mercilessly, his long member reaching deeper and deeper with every thrust. As if it wasn’t enough, the white-haired one grabbed you by your inner thighs and started to suck on you again. 

Ragged breaths and wet sounds started to fill the room, as your arousal grew even bigger with every second. The pleasure you were feeling was too much, who would have ever imagined to have both sides of your lover to be working you this way? His skilled tongue, combined with his precise thrusts were making you lose your mind.

Teeth started to softly bite your shoulders and nape, enough for your insides to start to twitch, you were almost there, you could feel it.

“Nnnngh! I think our girl is about to reach her peak”

And with this, both men stopped, smug smiles starting to form on their lips, both of them relishing in your flustered and confused face, why had they even stopped? This was torture.

The man behind you lifted your body in his arms, while the other one stood up and started to free himself from his clothes. You were carried to your bedroom, and he threw you over the mattress, sitting himself in front of you, and placing your head over his groin, next to his girth. 

The white haired followed you both, a black rope and his cane in his hand. He sat over your waist and harshly grabbed the locks of the raven one, just to force a heatened and fierce kiss between them, hums leaving both mouths, and tongues fighting for dominance.

You bit your lips as the sight before you was too hot to bear, and tried to please yourself, only to be stopped midway by a strong grip. The fair man separated his lips from his other self, not without capturing his lower lip between his teeth and placing a little bite over them, the dark one heavily panting. He made you turn around and grab his cane from behind, tying both of your hands to it in the process.

“You are such a naughty girl, you should be punished”

And with this, he started to move his hands over the sides of your body, making your skin burn even more. He lifted your hips and started to bite you over your ass and thighs, eliciting soft cries from you.

The tattooed one stroked your cheek while softly smiling at you, his cock just a few centimeters away from your mouth. You knew all too well what he wanted, as you, too were longing for it. He helped you move your head, and you started to lick his dick, whipping away the precum of his tip. You moved your tongue over his length a few times before sucking him in.

As it was too difficult for you to move properly given your position, he grabbed you by your hair, and started to fuck your mouth, hitting the back of your throat every now and then. The man behind you ceased biting you, and grazed one of his long fingers over your core, making you tremble and whimper over the other man’s cock.

“You are not the only one getting all the fun this time”

And with this, he rammed himself inside your pussy. He was being harsh, so much different of what you were used to. He dug his fingers in your hips, clawing at your skin, his pace wild and fast. The feeling of both men filling you was too much to bear, it drove you crazy.

You tried yo use your tongue a bit to give more pleasure to the man working your mouth, but It was really difficult as you also needed to suppress your moans to not choke on him. His cock started twitching inside your mouth, signaling he was about to release himself. He gripped your locks even stronger, and moved your face more closer to himself, hitting deeper on your throat and, with this, he let out a deep growl and emptied himself inside of you, his salty taste barely noticeable. He let go of your head in that same moment.

The white-haired took this opportunity to lift your upper body by tugging the cane. He lifted your chin with his other hand, and started to kiss the corner of your swollen lips, his pace still the same. He started to go down by placing soft bites down your jaw and neck, sometimes grazing your skin with his tongue.

The raven-haired man in front of you was exhausted, his chest going up and down due to his heavy breaths, It seemed as if the tattoos were moving by themselves. His half-lidded eyes looking at you getting fucked by his other self. This aroused you even more than you could have ever imagined.

You were about to reach your peak, you could feel It, your insides starting to clench around the cock that was mercilessly taking you.

“Come on dear, come for us”

He whispered into your ear with a husky voice, enough to make you come undone in that very same moment. You cried his name in your ecstasy.

He came just a few seconds later, his steady movements never faltering. With this, he let you fall over the mattress and freed both of your wrists from the rope. The man with coal-like hair approached you and embraced your figure over his chest in a warm hug, the other one doing the same against your back.

You could have fallen asleep in that very same moment, if It wasn't for that voice that was calling for you.

You slowly opened your eyes in confusion. You didn't know what had happened, but now you were again on your couch, resting on V's chest.

“Darling, are you alright? You seemed to have quite a hard time in your dreams”

You only managed to nod, as you face was turning completely red because of your embarrassment, and hid your face against his chest.

Were you speaking in your sleep just now? That was the question that crossed your mind at the same time as a smug smirk was starting to form over your lover's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
